redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Rises (4077)
"The Dark Knight Rises" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 36th episode in the series overall. The episode aired July 22, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, now on the run, Mike and Jay stop by Mr. Plinkett's house to use the phone. Plot Narrowly surviving another murder attempt, Mike and Jay borrow the phone in Mr. Plinkett's house to warn their fellow VCR repairmen. There, they discover that although Plinkett has become a man of the modern age and refurnished his house with new technology, Sheila has broken up with him. The repairmen also unscrupulously claim Plinkett and Sheila's free tickets to The Dark Knight Rises. After the screening, the duo finally arrive at the Lightning Fast VCR Repair Shop, where they hope to find some answers. Summary and Review ''The Dark Knight Rises'' Overview | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 78/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/abraham-lincoln-vampire-hunter | rottentomatoes = 87/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_dark_knight_rises/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 82/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-dark-knight | rottentomatoes = 94/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_dark_knight/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 70/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/batman-begins | rottentomatoes = 85/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/batman_begins/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 74/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/inception | rottentomatoes = 86/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/inception/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 1 | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = N/A | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 75/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/terminator-2-judgment-day | rottentomatoes = 93/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/terminator_2_judgment_day/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as DJ Jabber (voice only) * Jocelyn Ridgely as Sheila (voice only) Production The review portion of the episode was shot and edited between July 20 and July 22. The episode first aired July 22 on Blip. With the exception of the pilot, which was released on Blip and YouTube on March 11, 2011, all subsequent episodes were hosted exclusively on Blip, and this episode was the first to be released on both platforms. Plinkett Introduction * Isn't it about time they end this show? Sources # The Dark Knight Rises. Dir. Christopher Nolan. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2012. Film. # The Dark Knight. Dir. Christopher Nolan. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2008. Film. # Batman Begins. Dir. Christopher Nolan. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2005. Film. # Memento. Dir. Christopher Nolan. Newmarket Films, 2000. Film. # Inception. Dir. Christopher Nolan. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2010. Film. # Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Dir. James Cameron. TriStar Pictures, 1991. Film. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "'T2 Trainspotting' and 'The Belko Experiment'". Dir. Eric Notarnicola. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema at the Cinema. March 13, 2017. Accessed March 16, 2017. . External Links * "Half in the Bag: The Dark Knight Rises" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 36: The Dark Knight Rises (1 of 2)" on YouTube * "Half in the Bag Episode 36: The Dark Knight Rises (2 of 2)" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes Category:Detective Comics Category:Comicbook